Mounts
Giddy up cowboy! Or cowgirl! Or cloud rider! It's time to mount up and make whacking bushes even more fun! If you've moved PAGAS into the Commons, you will get a quest to locate Clint and when he's all settled, then you can start finding mounts -- Or if you're really impatient for a mount, you can buy one. Mounts were introduced on April 25, 2015. Official Codename Blog Starting Quests This is a one-time questline, and must be completed before you can Tame a Mount. |name2 = An Old West Tradition |type2 = child |desc2 = Clint the Rancher will join you in the Commons, but first he needs you to find to his Lucky Horseshoe from Secret Bonus Area 7. You can find Secret Bonus Area 7 by going north from the ranch until you find the old wagon that you helped repair, the heading west along the cliff face and clicking on the piece of fence partially obscured by rocks. Once you get there, you can find the Lucky Horseshoe by whacking bushes. |task2 = Find 4 Lucky Horseshoes |reward2 = }} Taming a Mount Talk to Clint beside the well in the The Commons. He'll teach you the secrets of mount whispering and gives you the know-how to tame one! This questline repeats every 14 days. Equipping the Timey Wimey Watch when you turn in your quest, reduces the cool down time by 10% (approx. 12 days). |name4 = Taming with Einkorn|type4 = child|desc4 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Einkorn. Whack bushes to find Einkorn, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task4 = Find 20 Einkorn Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward4 = |name5 = Taming with Teff|type5 = child|desc5 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Teff. Whack bushes to find Teff, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task5 = Find 20 Teff Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward5 = |name6 = Taming with Durum|type6 = child|desc6 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Durum. Whack bushes to find Durum, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task6 = Find 20 Durum Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward6 = |name7 = Taming with Amaranth|type7 = child|desc7 = Clint the Rancher wants you to try taming a mount using Amaranth. Whack bushes to find Amaranth, then once you've found enough, whack more bushes until a wild horse spawns. Poke it to try to capture it! You may or may not be successful, but don't stop trying!|task7 = Find 20 Amaranth Attempt to Tame a Wild Horse|reward7 = }} *'You will successfully tame your mount on the fourth try.' *'Once you have a mount, you can rename it by talking to Clint.' *'When you do the Mount Taming quest for Clint, if the color of mount you get from your fourth batch of feed isn't the one you want, you can refuse it, and go hunt down another color!' ---- Leveling/Feeding Mount Leveling *Mounts can be raised to Max level 40 *Every mount starts with a speed bonus and a fixed odds bonus of some sort. *You can see the potential bonuses your mount might gain by mousing over it in your inventory. *In the beginning, your mount is given a random selection of four bonuses out of 18 possibilities. *Mounts can only have 8 bonuses including the starting buffs. *When your mount levels up, it randomly picks from its four current potential bonuses and gains that bonus, or boost one it already has! Then it picks four new potential bonuses for its next level and the process repeats until your mount reaches level 40! Mount Feeding Mounts love to snack, and different snacks make them more likely to gain different bonuses. You can try to affect which random bonus your mount gets by feeding it special mount feed that you can find while whacking! 'What is the Mount Feed?' There are 55 types of feed, which affect the 18 bonuses that can be obtained by your mount. There is a small version, which adds a little bit of chance that your mount gets that bonus; a large version which adds a much larger chance (approximately 4x small feed); and a pristine version which guarantees that bonus on level up. There is also a feed that lets you re-roll all the potential bonuses the random generator will choose from when your pet levels up. There is no limit to the amount you can feed your mount, though without Pristine food you can never 100% guarantee a specific bonus will be rolled. *Feed and Hay can be found by whacking bushes, farming and in quest satchels. *Find the feed you want to use in your inventory, and click on it to use it. *You can hold a Max of 100 of each feed in inventory. *You can only use feed that will affect one of the four potential bonuses your mount already has. *Feeding your mount Hay, picks four new random bonuses! *Pristine feed gives you 100% chance of getting the associated bonus, completely overriding all other potential bonuses, but it's really rare! (Pristine feed can be used regardless of which potential bonuses are showing.) *Pristine Feed Vouchers are occasionally offered in Special Package deals for real world $$ *Mounts cannot eat Hay after eating pristine feed. *Feed that is used on Mounts that are Max level will be lost. Percentages Large Feeds are 4x as effective as Small Feeds. They are harder to find, but can be purchased with Mount Bucks by talking to Clint in the Commons. As you reach higher percentages, it takes more Feed to increase your chances. : For Example: *It takes 4 small (or 1 large) Feed to increase your chances from 25% to 50% *It takes 234 small (58 large) Feed to increase your chances from 25% to 98% *Without Pristine food you can never 100% guarantee a specific bonus The table below shows how many small feed are required to raise your percentages. *The four current potential bonuses begin at 25% *As you raise the percentage on one bonus, the other 3 bonus percentages will decrease. 'Percentage Table' Click EXPAND to view table Ye Fanciful Feeds Grocery Earning Mount Bucks Released October 7th, 2016 'Releasing Mounts!' Too many horses from your biweekly questing for a mount and Large Energy Pack? Only want to collect one of each color? Well, now you can trade in all your unwanted mounts to Clint for some of the all-new Mount Bucks! *If you turn in a tamed mount, you'll get 10 Mount Bucks! *If you decide you no longer love one of your premium mounts and trade it in, you'll get 100 Mount Bucks! *The mounts received from content areas (such as secret bonus areas) or quests cannot be traded in though, but they do make nice decorations on your ranch! 'Trading In Excess Feeds!' Have 100 of each of all the mount feeds you are not really interested in? Now you can trade them into Clint as well for Mount Bucks! Four small feed or one large feed will grant you a Mount Buck. You can also trade in Hay in groups of 4. Spending Mount Bucks 'Buy Mount Feed!' In addition to being able to buy premium feed for vouchers, you can also buy small and large feed for Mount Bucks. So if you're running low on Large Soybeans for example, you can pick some up with your Mount Buck collection! You will not be able to buy feed when you have the maximum amount of them. 'Buy Hay!' You can buy 5 Hay from Clint once per day for 4 Mount Bucks. 'Re-train Mounts!' Ever wish you could redo that last level-up of your Mount? Now you are able to buy a retry! With enough gold and Mount Bucks on hand, you can redo a level-up (or 2, or more) gone wrong, and get your mount's bonuses in perfect order! 'Swap Mount Bonuses!' Are you loving your current mount set-up, but you really wish it was on your awesome Ostrich instead of your plain Black Horse? Or is today an Elephant day instead of a Momma Roo day? Feeds and Bonuses: Click EXPAND to view table Mounts Mounts/Basic Mounts|Basic Mounts Mounts/Misc Mounts|Misc Mounts Mounts/Premium Mounts|Premium Mounts Mounts/Horse Armor|Horse Armor Mounts/Mount Skins|Mount Skins Achievements Mount achievements were added to the game on July 10, 2015.